Deep Down Inside
by byunchips
Summary: "Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi liar untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini." Baekhyun yang berpura pura menjadi liar bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang berniat untuk mengincar Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL


**DEEP DOWN INSIDE.**

by: byunchips

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and other.

CHANBAEK

BOYS LOVE / YAOI / RATE-M

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01**

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol yang kala itu berusia 18 tahun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Nafasnya memburu. Ia tak terima dengan ini semua, bagaimana orang yang ia cintai memutuskan pergi dari kehidupannya. Wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang memberikan Chanyeol kebahagiaan luar biasa, bahkan orang tuanya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol remaja.

Dihadapannya, wanita itu berlutut memohon ampun pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah bertekad untuk pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia juga sangat mencintai Chanyeol, namun wanita itu telah mencium bau-bau bahwa orang tua Chanyeol mengetahui kisah cinta mereka.

Air mata membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memunggungi wanita itu dan menatap keindahan kota Seoul di lantai hotel kamar mereka.

Wanita itu berdiri dan segera memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Chanyeollie, maafkan aku. A—aku, aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya tenang. Ia sangat tahu sifatnya sendiri; bahwa jika dirinya marah besar ia akan mengamuk. Tentu saja, kali ini ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita yang ia cintai.

"Chan, kau harus tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama. Kau masih anak sekolahan sedangkan aku—hiks,"

Chanyeol berbalik memegang pundak wanita itu, "Tidak masalah. Kita saling mencintai. Kau dan aku saling mencintai, noona. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Wanita itu menggeleng kuat tanda ia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol, "Kau tahu, Chan? Kisah cinta kita tidak normal, bahkan usia kita—"

"Berbeda empat belas tahun." Potong Chanyeol sambil menggertakkan giginya, "Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau ingin aku putus sekolah? Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan keluar dari keluarga brengsek itu dan hidup bersamamu. Aku akan mengajakmu pergi jauh hingga orang-orang brengsek itu tidak akan menemukan kita. Kau bisa hidup dengan tenang, aku akan bekerja untuk kebutuhan hidup kita. Tunggu aku sedikit lagi. Kumohon noona. Sayangku, jangan seperti ini,"

Perlahan-lahan wanita itu melepas tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas pundaknya. Ia menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol mesra.

"Chanyeollie, ingat pesanku. Kau harus membuktikannya padaku kalau kau bisa sukses. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan datang kembali, kita bisa hidup bahagia dan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Hm?"

Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak bisa untuk menatap wajah wanita yang ia cintai.

"Maaf. Selamat tinggal." Perlahan-lahan wanita itu melepas jemarinya yang berada di kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol tetap menunduk dan tidak ingin melihat wajah wanita itu. Seolah-olah wanita itu adalah wanita jahat yang tega meninggalkan kekasih yang sangat mencintainya. Wanita itu tersenyum miris dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol mulai tertawa. Tertawa dengan keras menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak peduli pada wanita sialan itu. Ia sangat-sangat tidak peduli dengan kepergiannya.

Namun, hati tidak bisa berbohong. Bahwa kini kaki Chanyeol melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk menyesali perbuatannya yang dengan gampang melepaskan wanita yang sangat berharga di kehidupannya.

Clara Byun. Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia akan bisa membangun perusahaan sendiri. Tanpa bantuan kedua orang tuanya demi Clara. Hingga akhirnya Clara kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka bisa membangun sebuah keluarga sendiri.

Chanyeol sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya hanya seorang anak remaja berusia delapan belas tahun. Pada usia seperti itu bahkan dirinya masih bingung akan jati dirinya sendiri, pada masa-masa ini, para remaja cenderung tidak terkendali tanpa tujuan. Dirinya sangat mengetahui hal tersebut.

Chanyeol sungguh bertekad pada satu tujuan yaitu; membuat Clara jatuh lagi dihadapannya.

Semuanya bermula pada saat Chanyeol berumur 16 tahun yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan bertemu dengan Clara di sebuah klub malam. Awalnya Chanyeol sedang sendirian, kemudian seorang gadis datang dan mencium Chanyeol kala itu. Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan menolak itu semua. Dirinya malah memeluk gadis itu dan balik menciumnya. Namun naas, ternyata gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya datang memukul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sama sekali tidak melawan. Rencananya, dirinya akan pulang dengan keadaan babak belur dan menunjukkan pada orang tuanya bahwa inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Agar kedua orang itu tahu bahwa keadaan Chanyeol sangatlah buruk sehingga mereka akan memberikan perhatian lebih. Permintaan Chanyeol hanya satu; ingin diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya tangan Chanyeol sudah gatal dan ingin melawan lelaki itu, namun sebelum rencananya dijalankan, dirinya sudah ditarik oleh seorang wanita. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakang dan dilihatnya lelaki itu sudah diamankan oleh polisi. Untung saja Chanyeol ditarik oleh wanita ini, jika tidak dirinya akan ikut diamankan.

Tapi tunggu, Chanyeol baru saja menyadari bahwa diamankan oleh polisi termasuk dalam rencananya. Ia mulai menghempas tangan wanita itu.

Sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibir merah wanita itu adalah; bukan begini caranya jika kau ingin menarik perhatian orang tuamu! Kau harus menariknya dengan segudang prestasi. Dengan prestasi, kau akan bisa terlihat menarik di mata orang tuamu.

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh bak Dewi Aphrodite dan segala kecantikan luar biasa yang melekat pada dirinya. Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan pergi dan tidak mengubris ucapan wanita itu.

Chanyeol dan wanita itu kembali dipertemukan. Chanyeol yang pada saat itu sedang berbelanja bersama kekasih barunya datang ke sebuah toko pakaian yang ada di dalam Mall. Chanyeol menatapnya, melihat bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum cantik kepada pelanggan yang telah selesai berbelanja. Bagaimana tangan wanita itu melipat baju pelanggan, bagaimana wanita itu bercakap cakap dengan pelanggan. Pertama kalinya dada Chanyeol berdegup dengan kencang.

Menurutnya wanita itu sangat lembut dan sexy disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan rambut panjang yang diikat melingkar. Setelan berwarna hitam yang begitu pas di dalam tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja high heels hitam yang melekat di kaki mulusnya.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol terus menerus datang, dan mereka berkenalan satu sama lain. Chanyeol akhirnya tau sebuah nama; Clara Byun.

Mereka sangat dekat hingga akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan diam-diam selama dua tahun. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan sangat shock karena umur mereka berbeda 14 tahun. Dengan dirinya yang berumur 16 tahun, sedangkan Clara berumur 30 tahun. Menurut Chanyeol, Clara tidak terlihat seperti wanita berumur 30-an, ia terlihat seperti wanita berbeda lima tahun dengan Chanyeol karena wajahnya yang begitu awet muda.

Namun cinta sudah membutakan Chanyeol, ia sangat mencintai Clara begitu juga dengan Clara. Karena menurutnya, Claralah orang pertama yang menyanyangi dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Sampai akhirnya 2 tahun kemudian, cinta mereka berhenti sampai disini.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum geli karena angin sedang menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Dirinya baru saja selesai bekerja di kedai mie milik Bibi Jung. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja karena ingin membantu Bibi Kim di panti asuhan. Dengan memberikan beberapa makanan yang cukup untuk adik-adik kecilnya. Tentu saja mendapatkan uang dari beberapa pekerjaan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Bibi Kim sudah lelah memberitahu pemuda mungil itu, Bibi Kim bahkan berkata; seharusnya Baekhyun hanya fokus kepada sekolahnya dan tidak perlu bekerja. Namun Baekhyun yang begitu keras kepala memutuskan untuk membantu Bibi Kim. Pada akhirnya Bibi Kim menyerah karena saat itu wajah Baekhyun sungguh memelas dan menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun," Suaranya begitu tegas dan kuat. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah samping. Tepatnya pada sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di sebelah sepedanya yang begitu kumuh, bagaikan sang buruk rupa yang bersanding dengan Cinderella.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang kala melihat sosok angkuh yang sedang terdiam di dalam mobil. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memutar stang sepedanya dan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Mama?" Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Karena ia tahu, sosok yang berada di tengah mobil sangat tidak menyukai dirinya ketika menangis, "Kemana saja? Baekkie merindukan mama. Mama tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi selama dua tahun. Aku selalu menghitung—"

"Baekhyun," Clara Byun; Ibu Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun di balik kacamata hitam mewahnya. "Kemarilah," Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun turun dari sepeda usangnya. Lantas bergerak mendekati Ibunya yang dibatasi oleh pintu mobil. Baekhyun terdiam di sela-sela kaca mobil.

Clara menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi jalang untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini," Baekhyun terdiam.

"Jika kau memilih untuk menjadi sosok yang hanya menurut pada perintah orang lain, kau akan mati. Menjadi jalang akan membuatmu dapat keuntungan yang lebih banyak. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Clara menarik kembali jemarinya yang sempat berada di kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun.

"Mama akan pergi lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali, selamat tinggal." Dengan cepat Clara menutup kaca mobil membuat Baekhyun panik dan mengetuk pintu kaca mobil berkali-kali.

"Mama, kumohon. Jangan pergi—hiks. Jangan tinggalkan aku—hiks, mama? Mama!"

Baekhyun yang baru sadar akan itu semua lantas berlari menuju sepedanya dan mengejar Ibunya yang jauh menaiki mobil.

Rintikan hujan perlahan-lahan turun ke bumi, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berteduh sedikitpun. Ia harus berfokus pada mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan lengah, ia harus bisa mencapai mobil hitam itu. Jika mobil itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya maka Baekhyun akan menambah kecepatan mengayuhnya.

Kecepatan mengayuhnya yang kian bertambah dan jalanan yang licin karena hujan membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dari atas sepedanya. Dirinya menatap mobil hitam itu semakin lama yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Baekhyun menangis sendu, ditemani oleh hujan yang semakin deras ikut serta menangis karena mendengar tangisan pilu Baekhyun.

Clara adalah sosok wanita yang ceria. Dengan wajahnya yang cantik ditambah hatinya yang lemah lembut membuat dirinya dicintai banyak orang. Pada saat dirinya 14 tahun, Clara melakukan kesalahan besar hingga akhirnya melahirkan putra yang manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ayah dari Baekhyun pergi begitu saja setelah melakukan kesalahan besar terhadap Clara.

Ayah dan Ibu Clara marah besar karena Clara sedang mengandung. Mereka segera mengusir Clara karena merasa malu dengan anaknya yang hamil muda. Clara menangis dan mengusap perutnya halus, bernyanyi kecil untuk bayinya yang berada di dalam perutnya.

Clara berhenti sekolah dan membanting tulang untuk kelahiran bayinya. Hingga akhirnya dirinya mencapai titik jenuh dalam kehidupannya dan muak dengan semua ini. Clara berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang kejam. Dengan teganya ia meletakkan Baekhyun yang baru saja lahir di depan pintu panti asuhan milik Bibi Kim dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia sudah membuat rencana bahwa dirinya akan mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibunya bahwa ia sudah menggugurkan kandungannya, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kehidupan mewahnya.

Namun ternyata, Ayah dan Ibunya pergi ke Prancis dan meninggalkan Clara sendirian. Sejak itu, Clara menjadi semakin membenci Ayah dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sendiri yang tega telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

10 tahun kemudian, Clara datang diam-diam ke panti asuhan Bibi Kim dan memberitahu Baekhyun semuanya bahwa ia adalah Ibu biologisnya. Baekhyun menangis mendengarkan dan mendapatkan bukti yang kuat untuk memberitahu bahwa ternyata dirinya masih mempunyai Ibu. Baekhyun mulai bertanya mengapa dirinya dibawa ke panti asuhan? Dan jawaban Ibunya membuat Baekhyun iba; Banyak yang mengejar Mama. Mama membawamu ke panti asuhan agar orang-orang itu tidak menyakiti anak Mama.

Mulai saat itu Baekhyun diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mengenai perihal bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai Ibu. Ia melakukan itu semua demi perintah Ibunya, agar dirinya tidak terluka dan Ibunya tidak terluka sehingga bisa hidup bahagia. Menurut Baekhyun, dirinyalah yang membuat Ibunya menjadi kejaran orang-orang dan Baekhyun tidak ingin orang-orang itu menyakiti Ibunya.

Baekhyun selalu berdoa setiap malam agar Ibunya mengunjunginya. Dirinya selalu memberi tanda di kalender ketika Ibunya datang berkunjung diam-diam, dan Baekhyun sendiri mendapatkan jawaban, bahwa Ibunya mengunjunginya setiap 6 Bulan sekali.

Namun, beberapa belakangan ini, Ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi dirinya selama 2 tahun membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Ibunya. Berbagai pikiran negatif datang ke dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Setiap malam Baekhyun selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan Ibunya.

Nyatanya, Ibunya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Tanpa tahu sebenarnya, Clara kembali diterima di keluarganya dan pergi ke Prancis meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di waktu yang sama.

* * *

.

* * *

 **7 Tahun kemudian…**

Baekhyun berlari cepat karena sebentar lagi pintu lift sudah ingin tutup. Lengan kecilnya menjulur ke depan untuk menahan tutupan pintu lift. Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka penampilan rekan-rekan kerja Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk perlahan ke dalam lift. Beberapa orang meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena Baekhyun selalu berdekatan dengan petinggi-petinggi di perusahaan ini, terutama dengan Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana orang-orang itu menatapnya. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan sebenarnya merasa takut namun ia tidak akan menunjukkannya pada semua orang. Karena Baekhyun mendengarkan perintah Ibunya, bahwa jika dirinya menjadi lemah, ia akan mati di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Kudengar CEO yang baru kita akan datang."

"Benarkah? Astaga, bagaimana rupanya?"

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Ia tampan, tinggi, tubuhnya atletis, oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Apakah ia sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan kekasih tapi orang ini akan menjabat menjadi CEO kita."

" _Apakah aku harus menggodanya juga?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil mencoba mengusir beberapa pikiran jahat yang melanda dirinya. Cukup Sehun saja yang selalu ia tempeli setiap hari. Ia tidak ingin menambah tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa orang rekan kerjanya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia tidak lagi mendengar ocehan ocehan rekan kerjanya. Baekhyun keluar paling akhir karena rekan-rekan kerjanya itu menyerobot keluar dengan cepat, katanya CEO sedang lewat dan mereka ingin tahu bagaimana rupa CEO barunya.

"Itu dia! Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun seketika berhenti dan mengikuti mereka semua dengan membungkuk karena ada CEO baru mereka yang ingin lewat. Baekhyun yang penasaran sebenarnya ingin sekali menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat bagaimana rupa CEO barunya sampai-sampai rekan kerjanya segila itu hanya membicarakan sang CEO baru.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah tersebut. Menurut Baekhyun CEO barunya termasuk dalam kategori tampan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, matanya yang bulat, hidung yang mancung, bibirnya yang _kissable_ membuatnya menambah kesempurnaan pada pria itu. Auranya yang begitu berkharisma membuat pertahanan diri Baekhyun semakin menciut. Baekhyun kembali menunduk karena CEO barunya menatap kedua matanya.

Dada Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika melihat tatapan tajam seolah olah ingin menelanjangi Baekhyun sekarang juga. Entah mengapa menurut Baekhyun aura pria itu begitu kuat dan menakutkan. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping melihat rekan kerjanya sudah berjalan pergi. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun memegang proposal yang berada di genggamannya dengan erat. Dirinya sangat gugup sekaligus takut karena ia akan menuju ke ruang CEO baru. Mereka kembali mengajukan proposal ulang karena CEO mereka telah berubah dan mereka wajib memberi tahukan proposal ini kepada CEO.

Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun yang mengajukan proposalnya, melainkan ketua divisinya. Namun, ketua divisinya tidak masuk kerja karena itulah ia mengutus Baekhyun untuk memberikan proposal ini pada CEO. Mereka bisa saja menunda proposalnya hingga ketua mereka kembali masuk, namun karena proposal ini harus segera diselesaikan maka harus diberikan secepatnya pada CEO.

CEO baru itu pun bahkan belum melakukan perkenalan diri pada semua karyawan, dan Baekhyun sudah langsung mengajukan sebuah proposal padanya. Bagaimana tidak, itu membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Apalagi dengan tatapannya tadi pagi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai pada ruangan CEO baru mereka. Dirinya terdiam sebentar dan menarik nafas panjang kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ruang CEO.

Baekhyun mencari tanda-tanda sekretaris sang CEO di luar ruangan. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Baekhyun bingung, haruskah ia masuk saja tanpa menunggu sang sekretaris atau dirinya harus duduk di luar ruangan sambil menunggu sang sekretaris? Baekhyun kini bimbang. Beberapa pekerjaan miliknya menumpuk dan ia tidak bisa menunggu waktu lama. Lagipula ia hanya memberikan proposal ini tanpa menjelaskannya. Jika sang CEO baru bertanya baru Baekhyun akan menjawabnya. Urusan penjelasan ada ditangan ketua divisinya.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan CEO dengan pelan. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan tanggapan dari dalam, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar tanggapan itu. Haruskah Baekhyun langsung masuk saja?

Dengan beberapa kali ketukan dan tanpa jawaban, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan CEO. Baekhyun terkejut dengan adanya banyak perubahan di dalam ruangan ini. Terakhir Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, ruangan ini memiliki fiture yang terkesan simple namun terlihat megah. Berbeda dengan sekarang, baru masuk saja Baekhyun sudah disajikan kemewahan yang begitu elegan dan aura yang begitu kuat. Baekhyun saja bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

Baekhyun pikir mungkin CEO barunya adalah orang yang mempunyai aura begitu kuat dan kemewahan yang luar biasa sehingga merubah ruangannya juga menyerupai aura di dalam dirinya.

Dengan pelan-pelan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang kerja CEO barunya yang berbatas tembok di sebelah kanan. Baekhyun sedikit berbelok untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya, namun hal yang dilihat Baekhyun membuatnya membolakan matanya.

Dihadapannya, CEO barunya sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun kenali adalah sekretarisnya sendiri. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, pertama kalinya bertemu sang CEO baru dan pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihatnya melakukan adegan seperti itu di hari pertamanya. Baekhyun rasa dirinya akan mati dipecat jika seperti ini. Baekhyun sendiri malah memergoki CEO barunya yang bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mundur, dirinya terlalu takut untuk membuat suara yang bahkan lebih besar dari suara kaki semut berjalan.

"Keluar," Suaranya begitu tegas dan kuat, seketika itu Baekhyun merasa terjun bebas. Kakinya bahkan seolah-olah membeku dan tidak mampu untuk bergerak hanya untuk beberapa gerakan.

"Kubilang keluar!"

"Ma—maafkan saya, Mr. Sa—saya—" Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu untuk berdiri, seolah-olah dirinya memang harus membungkuk selamanya.

"Bukan kau, tapi kau!"

"A—apa?!" Baekhyun menegang. Sekedar informasi, itu bukanlah suara yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya. Jadi gertakan itu bukan untuk dirinya? Lalu untuk siapa? Baekhyun sedikit melirik sang CEO baru yang berada di depannya menggunakan ekor mata.

"Keluar sekarang juga dan kau dipecat,"

"Ta—tapi, Mr.—" Tatapan itu begitu tajam hingga membuat sekretaris wanita itu menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum keluar dengan sengaja wanita itu menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Baekhyun yang masih menunduk hingga membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Sang CEO baru berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia meletakkan tangannya diatas meja dengan menjadi penyangga untuk dagunya. Dirinya melihat Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Baekhyun yang panic dan takut segera berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan proposal tersebut di meja milik CEO barunya. Setelah itu dirinya kembali mundur dan menunduk. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di depannya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah meja sang CEO dan menemukan sebuah nama yang menjadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang siapa CEO barunya.

Park Chanyeol. Nama sang CEO.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk karena bertatapan langsung dengan mata Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyeramkan untuk dirinya. Dirinya bahkan bisa menggoda Sehun dan yang lainnya, sementara untuk Chanyeol, hanya menatap matanya saja tidak bisa bagaimana dengan menggodanya? Sebuah pikiran bodoh yang beberapa lalu sempat hinggap di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah proposal dari divisi saya, Mr. Park. Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk memberikan proposal ini kepada anda. Karena sehubungan dengan ketua divisi saya berhalangan hadir. Jika ada pertanyaan anda bisa mengajukannya kepada saya, namun jika membutuhkan penjelasan lebih detail, ketua divisi saya akan menjelaskannya." Untung saja Baekhyun bisa menetralkan suaranya agar lebih tenang.

Baekhyun hanya takut, jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan kecil maka ia akan dipecat seperti sekretaris tadi. CEO barunya sungguh menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan CEO lamanya.

"Kapan ketua divisimu akan hadir? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama."

"A—ah, itu, saya rasa besok akan hadir, Mr. Park,"

Chanyeol memukul meja dengan keras membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Jantungnya seolah-olah melompat keluar dan Baekhyun merasa sesak di ruangan yang luas ini.

"Aku butuh jawaban yang pasti. Katakan pada ketuamu untuk menghadap padaku besok pagi. Jika tidak kau akan terkena masalah," Sahutnya tegas dan kuat. Baekhyun menggangguk cepat menanggapinya.

"Baik, Mr. Park," Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu gemetar.

"Namamu?"

"Ya-ya, Mr.?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, Mr. Park,"

Chanyeol berhenti untuk membuka beberapa lembaran proposal yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Ada yang aneh dengan namanya, rasanya begitu tidak asing. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan merasa sangat marah mendengar nama Baekhyun.

"Byun?"

"Ya, Mr. Park. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar kata 'Byun' yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun; membawa Chanyeol kembali pada masa lalunya yang kelam dengan sosok pemilik marga yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Memang tidak hanya dirinya saja yang mempunyai marga 'Byun' bisa saja orang lain dan Baekhyun mungkin sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita sialan itu. Namun, apa salahnya mencoba untuk mencari tahu bukan? Mencoba membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang bermarga sama yang bahkan belum tentu mempunyai sebuah hubungan pada masa lalunya.

"Pada saat jam makan siang kau datang ke ruanganku." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman yang bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang menunjukkan wajah arogan.

"Baik, Mr. Park. Kalau begitu saya permisi," Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan segera berjalan keluar. Rasanya nafas Baekhyun sudah tidak diikat lagi, setelah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, nafasnya berhamburan keluar dan Baekhyun bisa bernafas kembali seperti biasa. Rasanya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan kandang singa. Pada saat jam makan siang, Baekhyun akan datang keruangannya lagi dan Baekhyun harus menyiapkan beberapa tabung oksigen.

Di dalam ruangan, Chanyeol terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali terbayang pada masa lalunya yang bodoh dan kelam karena percaya dengan wanita brengsek sepertinya. Wanita itu mengira bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh dan bisa dimanfaatkan layaknya bocah kecil. Namun, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia sendiri bahkan mengetahui ke-jalangan yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu; menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam dan begitu mencintainya hingga ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol kembali terbayang pada Baekhyun. Karyawan rendahan yang dengan nyali kuat datang langsung ke dalam ruangannya dan melihatnya bercumbu mesra pada sekretarisnya. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri dan Baekhyun pertama kali melihatnya saat sedang bercumbu.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar marga Baekhyun yang begitu mirip dengan marga Clara membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik. Jumlah populasi marga Byun terhitung sedikit di Korea. Chanyeol yang sudah sangat sukses pada umur 21 tahun membuatnya mempunyai kekuasaan lebih. Selama 4 tahun pencariannya mengenai Clara, Chanyeol menemukan beberapa orang bermarga Byun namun mereka semua tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Clara.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol menemukan seseorang bermarga Byun, dan Chanyeol harus mencari tahu siapa sosok Byun Baekhyun dan membalaskan dendamnya untuk Clara.

Karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa Clara mempunyai anak dan melahirkannya, namun tidak diketahui kemana ia membawa anak itu.

"Selamat datang di duniaku Baekhyun. Secepatnya aku akan memperkenalkan bagaimana kejamnya dunia ini padamu,"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

Aku belum sempet ngecek untuk typo dan yang lainnya. Jadi maafin ya kalau banyak typo, huhu. Kalau masih ada yang ga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, bisa pm aku buat tanya-tanya, atau bakal aku jawab di chapter selanjutnya, hehe. Boleh minta reviewnya kan? terimakasih.


End file.
